


Hindsight

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew hindsight was a bitch... Hutch POV, missing scene for "The Fix"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

**Hindsight**

by Belladonna

 

 

I knew hindsight was a bitch, just never thought I'd get to meet her.

 

I shouldn't have taken off my gun. I knew Jeanie was in trouble, though she didn't tell me what kind. Should've been prepared for something, but they managed to take me by surprise.

 

One should be safe in his own home, I didn't bother wearing my gun. No matter how much Starsky's jokeing about it, I don't _always_ wear it.

 

A mistake in judgement I'm paying for.

As the blows are raining down on me, I'm promising myself to never again go anywhere without my gun.


End file.
